Fan Fic Sin Nombre
by AvrilBlack
Summary: este fic esta ubicado en el 6to año de Harry... no contiene spoilers


**Nota:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, a no ser los que yo invite... todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JKR...

**CAPITULO 1 - DE REGRESO A GRINMAULD PLACE**

El verano había pasado rápidamente. Faltaban apenas dos semanas para volver al colegio, y los alumnos estaban muy emocionados por volver. Un chico de cabello negro, como el azabache, ojos verdes esmeralda, alto, delgado y fuerte, estaba sentado en la puerta del numero cuatro de Privet Drive, su nombre era Harry Potter y acababa de cumplir 16 años, él, no era una persona común y corriente, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Harry era un mago y estaba por comenzar su sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Últimamente Harry no había estado de buen humor que digamos, y sus tíos se preguntaban el porque del cambio de actitud. Nunca le habían caído bien a Harry y sus tíos nunca lo habían aceptado por ser... bueno, ya saben... mago, pero, estaban preocupados. Harry no podía dormir, tenía pesadillas, sobre lo que había pasado a finales del año anterior, soñaba, con su padrino, el cual estaba muerto, pues había caído por el Velo en el Ministerio de Magia, y ahora se encontraba solo de nuevo, pues sus padres murieron cuando el tenía un año a manos de un mago muy tenebroso conocido como Lord Voldemort, también conocido como "Quien tu sabes" o "el Innombrable". Él, había invadido la casa de los Potter la noche de Halloween, y los mató con un maleficio imperdonable: el abada kadabra, que era imposible de no morir instantáneamente, pero Harry si pudo, ya que su madre se sacrificó por él y eso hizo que Voldemort perdiera su poder y Harry fuera famoso. Entonces Harry tuvo que ir a vivir con sus tíos que son Muggles (personas sin magia) que nunca le dijeron que él era mago y que la cicatriz, que llevaba en la frente en forma de rayo, fue producida después de un accidente en donde supuestamente murieron sus padres. Pero bueno, después de once años él supo quien era en realidad, y su vida fue mucho mas feliz, conoció a sus dos mejores amigos, a su padrino (que ahora estaba muerto ), sobrevivió cuatro veces más a Voldemort, y lo vio regresar. Básicamente en cinco años vivió demasiadas aventuras. Y él recordaba todo eso con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

Se paró y empezó a caminar por las oscuras calles mientras muchos recuerdos volvían a su mente. Suspiró profundamente y fue hacia la plaza, necesitaba pensar un rato.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, provenía de un callejón, el mismo en donde hacía un año atrás lo había atacado un par de Dementores a él y a su primo. Sacó su varita y se quedó parado en el lugar sin moverse, a lo mejor era un gato, o un perro. Miró curiosamente y dos personas salieron del callejón. Eran dos personas mayores, y encapuchadas, eran magos obviamente, pero lo que Harry temía era que fueran mortifagos, así que retrocedió unos pasos y los individuos se rieron.

- ¿Tienes miedo, Potter? – dijo una voz muy familiar

- Creía que eras mas... valiente... al ser un Gryffindor. – dijo la voz de un hombre arrastrando la palabra

- Malfoy... y... Lestrange – dijo Harry con bastante odio

- Muy bien Potter... – dijo Malfoy aplaudiendo como si Harry se tratase de un bebe que aprendía a hablar.

- Supongo... que están acá para... ¿matarme? O quizás... ¿llevarme con el viejo loco de Voldemort? – dijo Harry tranquilamente

- Deberías tener mas respeto con el señor tenebroso - dijo Lestrange apuntando a Harry con la varita

- Tranquila Bella, recuerda que no podemos matarlo, nuestro señor lo quiere vivo – dijo Malfoy

- Si quieren que les diga algo... no voy a ir con ese loco. – dijo Harry

- Irás- dijo Malfoy en tono autoritario

- No iré – dijo Harry

- ¡Crucio! – dijo Malfoy al tiempo que Harry caía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor

- Eso... es todo lo que... ¿sabes hacer? – dijo Harry

- Tengo ordenes de no matarte pero nadie me impide hacerte daño – dijo Malfoy aumentando la potencia del crucio

- Expeliarmus – se escucho decir detrás de Harry.

Era una voz muy familiar. La varita de Malfoy salió volando al instante. Harry se dio vuelta con cierta dificultad y pudo ver al Profesor Lupin, único merodeador vivo, con su varita en alto, y detrás de él a otros cuantos miembros de la Orden Del Fénix más, dentro de los cuales pudo distinguir a Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Se sentó adolorido en el piso, mientras veía como los miembros de la orden acorralaban a Bellatrix y Lucius. Quienes al verse acorralados miraron a Potter y dijeron un "volveremos" y desaparecieron haciendo un "Puf".

El moreno hizo una mueca de dolor, miró su brazo izquierdo y vio que tenía una lastimadura profunda, se maldijo a si mismo por no haber sido rápido, y resulta que él era el Prof. en la ED, se suponía que tenía que ser bueno... resoplo frustrado.

- Harry... ¿estás bien? - dijo Lupin

- Si.. nada más tengo una herida en el brazo, que me esta sangrando pero estoy bien - dijo Harry "irónicamente"

- No te queda bien el tono irónico, Harry - dijo Lupin. Harry resoplo

- ¿Entonces porque haces una pregunta obvia? - dijo señalando la herida de su brazo

- Vamos a Grinmauld Place.. allí Pompy te curará la herida

- Gracias pero yo paso.. no pienso volver a esa casa - dijo sentándose e la vereda y cruzándose de brazos

- Harry.. . Por favor... - dijo Lupin

- Cómo quiere que vuelva a esa casa después de lo que paso con... - no podía mencionar a Sirius...

- Harry... es necesario que vuelvas... tu herida esta grave y además, Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo - dijo Lupin

- No iré - dijo tercamente

- Levántate Potter y deja de hacer caprichos - dijo Moody agarrando a Harry para que se levante. Harry se quejó del brazo.

- ¡Alastor no seas tan duro con Harry! Recuerda que está herido - dijo Tonks

- Harry en serio debes venir... paso algo importante que deberías saber... - dijo Lupin

- Y ahora... ¿qué pasó? - dijo Harry mirando a los miembros de la Orden.

- Ya lo sabrás... por eso Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo - dijo Lupin

Después de muchos rodeos, lograron que Harry aceptará ir a Grinmauld Place. Fueron a casa de sus tíos Muggles, los cuales gritaron cuando vieron a los magos. Harry resoplo, siempre era lo mismo, subió a su habitación seguido de Lupin mientras que Alastor, Nymphadora y Kingsley, se quedaron abajo con sus tíos que estaban en un rincón muy asustados.

Lupin y Harry llegaron a la habitación de este ultimo, agarro su baúl y empezó a meter las cosas. El antiguo profesor miraba la habitación del chico.

- No me dirás que es lo que está pasando ¿verdad? - dijo Harry.

- Sinceramente, Harry, no sé que es lo que está pasando... - dijo Remus mirando al moreno. - pero supongo que es una buena noticia porque cuando llegó estaba sonriendo...

Harry suspiró. Ya estaba cansando de que Dumbledore le ocultara tantas cosas... ¿qué habrá pasado ahora? Ojalá no sea otra noticia como la de la profecía pensó Harry.

Una vez que terminaron de arreglar todo, bajaron al living donde los esperaban. Se despidieron de los Muggles y partieron a Grinmauld Place.

Cuando salieron de la casa de los Muggles, era de noche, y había una leve brisa, había muchas nubes en el cielo, y parecía que estaba a punto de llover...

- ¿Cómo iremos a Grinmauld Place? - preguntó Harry

- En el autobús noctámbulo, aun no tienes permiso para aparecerte así que no tenemos otra forma de hacerlo - respondió Tonks. Harry suspiró... no le gustaba viajar en aquel autobús pero si no le quedaba otra forma...

Era casi media noche cuando llegaron a la antigua casa de los Black, y seguía estando igual que antes, Harry miro todo con tristeza... no tenía que estar ahí... todo le recordaba a Sirius.

Una persona alta, de cabello blanco y barba larga con lentes en forma de medialuna aprecio en el hall.

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste Harry! - dijo él acercándose a Harry - hay dos personas que quieren conocerte... Pero primero deberás escucharme...

Harry miró curioso.. ¿qué habrá pasado ahora? pensó...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
